


What Happened To Shane

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: I hate when people do AUs like this i'm so sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Ryan saves him, Skeptic Shane Madej, Supernatural Elements, a siren tries to DRAG HIS BODY TO THE DEPTHS, angst and comfort? i guess??, i've violated my moral code, sooooo much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Ghosts, demons, whatever other shit Ryan talks about, none of it is real. Shane knows that.So it really threw him for a goddamn loop when a girl he was talking to on a beach, obviously trying to seduce him (and failing), pours some water on her face, turns into Ryan (what the fuck is happening) and kisses him.Ryan walks up and sees something really fucking weird happening.Based on an episode of Once Upon A Time. I'm not insane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	What Happened To Shane

**Author's Note:**

> me, rewatching season 1 ep 13 of Once Upon A Time: *pauses violently* 
> 
> me, @ my empty room, loudly: THAT'S A FUCKING IDEA

"Hey," said a voice behind him. 

Shane turned on his heel casually and saw a girl. Dark skin, long, curly hair, shining eyes, and full lips standing beside him in the surf. She was wearing a small, revealing bikini. 

"Hey," Shane responded, not sure where the hell she had just come from. He was almost alone on the beach. It was well after sunset but the moon and stars reflected off the water of Lake Michigan. He and the Buzzfeed crew were in Luddington, Michigan, in late August, filming an episode of Unsolved. He needed a break, so he had taken a walk on the beach. 

And yeah. That about sums up everything that had happened up to this point. 

"What's your name?" she asked. 

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he joked, continuing his walk. She walked alongside him, hands behind her back, smiling at him with dazzlingly white teeth. 

"Oh," she cooed. "I can be anyone you want me to be." 

He stopped cold and held out his hands, laughing. "Look," he said, an awkward smile on his face, "I'm not looking for anything. Thanks, though." 

She took his hands and pulled him closer, catching him off guard. He stepped into the surf. 

"I think you are," she said soothingly, stroking his face, pulling him further into the water. He tried to pull his hands out of her grip, but she was strong. 

"No," Shane said firmly. "I'm not. Could you please let go of me?" 

"Are you sure?" she pouted. 

"Yes." 

She stepped back and bent down. He took that opportunity to step back. Briefly, he looked down at where he was and found himself walking on water. 

"Wait. Wait. What's-" 

He looked back up in a panic to see the girl pouring water over her face. His face. Wait, her- _his_ face changed. 

Horrified, Shane was now looking at Ryan Bergara in a bathing suit, standing on water with him. 

"Ryan?" he spluttered. 

"Yes?" Ryan asked, taking a step forward. 

"Wh-what just-" 

Ryan ran his hand over Shane's chest and stepped behind him, trailing his fingers across Shane's shoulders and arms, saying, "I can give you everything you want," in a low voice. 

"I can be what you want me to be," the _thing_ said in Ryan's voice. "You want him, don't you?" 

"I-" 

He tried to step back but 'Ryan' took him by the sides of his face and pulled him down so they were almost touching. 

"I _am_ him," Not-Ryan said, his breath hot against Shane's mouth. "I can give you what you want all you have to do," Not-Ryan pressed their bodies together. "All you have to do... is kiss me." 

Shane fought the closing of his eyes. "You're not him," he managed. 

"Oh, but I _am."_

"I don't want-" He gulped. "I don't' want this. It's not real." 

"Sometimes," Not-Ryan said, his voice low and husky, doing weird things to Shane's chest, "the fantasy is better than the reality." 

His eyes were almost closed and his resolve was crumbling. "No," he murmured, leaning in against his will. 

"I can be your fantasy," Not-Ryan hissed. "Come on, big guy." 

Shane hated himself for what happened next. 

Something like a whine came out of his mouth as he kissed Not-Ryan. Not-Ryan kissing him hungrily, hands on his face, while Shane's hands were gently on his... _it's_ waist. No. This wasn't right. He pulled away quickly. 

"No," he almost shouted. 

"Shhh," Ryan said, kissing him again. 

Shane would love to say that he didn't give in, that kissing (Not) Ryan Bergara was an idea and reality that disgusted him, but it didn't. So he let the thing kiss him, hating himself for how amazing he felt. 

"Shane?" called someone from the beach. 

Both he and Not-Ryan turned to see who it was. It was Ryan. Real Ryan. Shane's Ryan. 

Before he could react, before the fear and panic could overwhelm him, Not-Ryan yanked him down for another bruising kiss. He pushed Not-Ryan away, panting. 

"No- you're not- you're not-" 

"I'm not what?" he barked. "Ryan? Oh, yes, I am. And you _want_ me, Shane. You. Want. Me." 

In the back of his head, he could hear real Ryan shouting at him, urging him to get away from whatever that was. 

"I do," Shane admitted quietly. "But not you. You're not him." 

He turned and ran away as fast as he could, horrified that he was much further away from shore than he thought he was. Ryan, the real one, was trying to swim to him. Suddenly, the water underneath him gave out and flailed into the water, exclaiming. Something grabbed his leg and he was pulled underwater, the last sound he thought he'd ever hear being Ryan's panicked yell. 

He kicked and tried to punch. He hadn't gotten a breath when he was pulled under. His lungs were begging for air and he accidentally inhaled water. The pressure was building and he couldn't breathe. He felt lightheaded. 

Things were going black. 

And someone grabbed his hand. 

Next thing he knew, he was coughing up water on the beach. 

"Shane!" Ryan sobbed as he coughed his lungs out. He caught Ryan, who had just thrown himself at him. 

"What happened?" Shane croaked. 

"I- I came out and you were- you were standing on the water, kissing _me,_ I guess- I tried to get your attention, you tried to run back and then it pulled you under and I saved you and-"

Shane pulled his friend into a tight hug. Tears stung his eyes as Ryan cried into his shoulder. 

"I thought- I thought you were _dead."_

"I'm not dead, Ry," he said weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you. _Thank_ you."

Ryan pulled away and looked at him with wide, tearful eyes. "I'd never let you die," he said, his voice breaking. "You're my best friend and Shane, I love you. I love you so much, I couldn't-" 

"You- you love me?" Shane couldn't believe his ears.

Ryan sobbed harder for some reason. _"Yes,_ you asshole!"

And then Ryan, real Ryan was kissing him, still crying. Shane didn't care. He pulled him in close and decided that he was never, ever, going to let Ryan go. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay back to watching OUaT bc it goes off of Netflix on Sept 6 and i have binging to do


End file.
